Pirata Pirata
by Caro Carolencha
Summary: RENOVADONathaly Sparrow, nieta de Jack Sparrow,con sólo 12 años de edad sale de su casa a vivir como pirata. Ya de 20 años tiene gran prestigio, está en las alturas,sin embargo, no todos la idolatran y deciden bajarla de la cima,¿Qué consecuencias tendrá
1. Chapter 1

**Pirata Pirata**

Introducción:

PAAA!

Un disparó se escucho en medio del mar. Luego pasó de ver la vela del barco a ver el piso del mismo, movió su cabeza para encontrarse con dos hombres fornidos. Uno de ellos la apuntaba con una pistola, mientras el otro se reía victorioso. A su alrededor veía como muchas otras personas veían la escena, algunos preocupados y otros con semblante de venganza y cierta felicidad. Pasó rápidamente su mirada por el círculo; claro que pudo ver medio círculo, pues se encontraba débil, y apenas podía mover su cabeza.

Posó su mirada en los ojos cafés del ingrato que le había disparado, concentrando toda la fuerza que le quedaba mostró una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

- fallaste

-quizás, pero igual morirás

-volveré- dijo ella en voz alta.

Así se había despertado aquel día: sobresaltada completando lo que venía, ya que, se lo sabía de memoria, y ¿cómo no sabérselo, mal que mal ella lo había protagonizado 3 años atrás. Desde entonces que aquel recuerdo la perseguía. Lo soñaba al menos una vez al mes. Esa no seria la excepción.

Después de recuperar el aliento se llevo la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, palpo la cicatriz recuerdo de aquella ocasión. Miro a su alrededor, su habitación era grande, más que grande era amplia, tenía una cama en el medio de la habitación (al entrar era lo primero que se veía) al lado izquierdo había un sillón y una silla; al lado derecho un velador. A los lados de la puerta -también muy amplia- habían unos armarios. Y lo que más le gustaba a ella era el gran ventanal que estaba paralelo a la cama, que daba a un gran balcón desde el que se podía ver una parte de los jardines de la casa-mansión -mancasa como le llamaba ella- (N/A: abreviación inventada de mansa casa... ) (N/A: xD) done vivía con su cuñado, su hermana mayor y su sobrina.

Suspiró hacía tanto tiempo que había ocurrido y aún le dolía, no podía creer el efecto que ese recuerdo seguía teniendo sobre ella.

Bajo la cabeza y su mirada se topo con una gran "P" mayúscula tatuada en su antebrazo, era una P de pirata. Pues sí ella había sido pirata, de los mejores para ser exactos. No había sido cualquier pirata tenía su propio estilo y reglas. No le interesaba ser la más rica, la que tenía más oro o plata, lo único que le interesaba era: la libertad. Muchos decían que no era pirata, pero ella sabía que si lo era, mal que mal, y como había dicho alguna vez alguien, su abuelo, al parecer, u otro sabio, pirata era aquel que asaltaba y robaba barcos, y que perseguía un tesoro, el cual no necesariamente era de oro o plata. En este caso su tesoro era la libertad.

La verdad era que había sido reconocida por el mundo de los piratas tras matar a dos de los grandes piratas: Barba negra y al Capitán Mosalindo. Desde entonces que fue reconocida con el nombre de "Capitán Saragonza" o "Capitán Sparrow", ahora en esa casa era Nathaly. Su nombre era Nathaly Sparrow.

Ella y sus hermanos habían crecido escuchando historias de piratas, lo que provoco sus deseos por ser uno de ellos, claro que, en aquellos tiempos solo era una idea.

Dirigió su mirada al lado de uno de los armarios, ahí estaba su espada. Aquella espada que la había acompañado desde que tenía 4 años, cuando tomó por primera vez una, hasta aquel día ya de 23 años. Como extrañaba aquellos días en el mar, extrañaba su libertad, extrañaba hacer lo que quisiera. Allí en donde estaba nadie le decía nada, excepto Gorlois, esposo de su hermana Joana, Joy como le decía ella. Y alguna que otra personilla, como el comodoro Rubén. Sospechaba que si no le decían nada era porque Gorlois era el gobernante de aquel lugar, pero ella no era tonta, sabía que la gente hablaba a sus espaldas, y se aguantaba las ganas de decirle lo que tenía que decirle cuando hacia algo que no le gustara a él o a alguien de aquel pueblo. Pueblo entre comillas, ya que, era de los más grandes en ese entonces. Entiéndase que Gorlois era poderoso.

Bueno ella siempre se había movido por esos ambientes, ya que, su padre era el gobernante de otra isla, más bien era una cuidad, se llamaba **Orión**, se encontraba al lado de **Port Royal.** Y no muy lejos de la isla en que se encontraba ahora: **Isla grande**. Tras la muerte de su padre la isla había pasado hacer gobernada por su hermano Arturo. Como lo extrañaba, el nunca le perdono el que se fuera y desde su llegada no lo había visto mucho, en realidad sí, pero nunca había hablado con él del tema, temía a lo que le dijera. Temía que no la perdonara, y que la culpara por la muerte de sus padres, aunque esto era una estupidez mal que mal ella también se culpaba por ello. Su hermana menor Valentina, se había casado con Martín, también gobernaba una ciudad: **Portuga**. En fin su familia era poderosa y el hecho de que ella se había convertido en pirata había sido bien duró para todos, sobre todo después de la forma en que se fue. Pasó 1 año y medio antes de que se atreviera a volver y ver a sus hermanos y padres, hubo todo tipo de reacciones.

A pesar de todo esto no se arrepentía de haber seguido el camino que escogió, siempre tuvo bien claro lo que quería o lo que no quería, ya que todo empezó porque no quería casarse. Entonces ¿si era tan feliz con su vida en altamar, por qué regreso? Una interrogante que será respondida más adelante, ya que esto es la base de nuestra historia, perdón de su historia.

Nathaly ya cansada volvió a acostarse y a cerrar los ojos, mañana lo primero que haría sería ir a entrenar con su espada.

Nat despertaba, no había vuelto a soñar, pero aún se encontraba inquieta por el sueño. Se levantó fue a su armario y de el sacó un viejo traje de pirata, eran unos pantalones cafés y una polera de pirata femenina (igual a la camisa de Jack Sparrow en Piratas del caribe pero más femenino), se cambió tomó su espada y salió de su habitación procurando no hacer ruido. Se dirigió a la escalera y bajo resbalándose por la baranda, era lo mejor, lástima que no podía hacerlo cuando su hermana o Gorlois estaban cerca. Más tarde se lo enseñaría a su sobrina.

Al bajar se fijo que no hubieran moros en la costa y salió por la puerta. Tras cerrarla, salió corriendo a los terrenos de la casa, era una especie de bosque, solo que la vegetación era menos densa y los árboles menos verdes. Corrió hasta llegar a un lugar circular en medio de todo el bosque en el que los árboles estaban menos juntos. Salto al lugar, se subió al árbol para ver su agilidad, algo crucial para un pirata, luego bajo de este, tomó posición de ataque, saco su espada del estuche, y empezó a mover la espada como si tuviera un enemigo imaginario ante si. La verdad era que Nat si que sabía usar la espada.

Estuvo un rato así hasta que se cansó y se felicito a ella misma por lo bien que la manejaba, fue entonces cuando sintió que algo se movía entre las ramas, agudizo el oído, escucho precavidamente, y volvió a escuchar el movimiento, ésta vez pudo identificar de donde venía: de su espalda. Rápidamente tomó un cuchillo que se encontraba en su pierna y lo tiró hacia atrás de ella. Clavándolo en el árbol.

-cuidado que solo era yo

-oops, velo del lado positivo...

-¬¬ ¿bromeas no, casi me matas

oye que no es para tanto, no es la primera vez que pasa

por eso mismo me da miedo, sabes que soy yo y aún así lo haces

que sensible estas, Will

- jaja, esa fue toda la respuesta de su amigo. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el pelo café claro y ojos verdes, y un cuerpazo tan bien mantenido que a veces hasta Nathaly se preguntaba como había hecho para aguantarse durante esos 3 años y no sacarle la ropa ahí mismo. Era herrero y practicaba con la espada todos los días, a eso se debía su cuerpazo. Vivía en Isla grande hace un tiempo y era feliz. Se habían conocido en ese mismo lugar un mes después de que Nat llegará a Isla Grande.

----------------Flash Back --------------------------

Nat se encontraba practicando con su espada en medio de aquel círculo. Se guardo la espada en el estuche, que llevaba colgando del lado izquierdo de su cintura, camino un poco hacia atrás fingiendo que se retiraba de allí, camino hasta ponerse atrás de un árbol enorme que rodeaba el círculo, y se subió al árbol, ya que sentía que alguien la miraba. No se equivoco ya que después de haberse acomodado encima del árbol apareció una persona, era un hombre, bastante guapo la verdad, pero no estaba para eso, no después de lo que había pasado. Vió que él se acostaba en medio del círculo. Ella se movió un poco de la rama en que se encontraba, y por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero logró recuperarse. Volvió a moverse ésta vez más cautelosamente, quería ir más hacia la punta para ver al tipo más de cerca, cuando ya estaba en el lugar que quería, respiró con alivio y sonrío: a veces se sorprendía a ella misma por su agilidad. Pues estaba en medio de su celebración, cuando la rama se rompe, haciendo que ella cayera del árbol. Cerró los ojos esperando estrellarse con el piso, pero al sentir que no llego al piso sino que por alguna razón había caído sobre algo suave, tras pensar que había muerto y había caído sobre una nube, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los verdes de alguien, el chico la había atrapado en el aire. Tras abrir los ojos se alejo rápidamente del chico:

-¿como osas pervertirme de esa manera?

¡¡¡¿pervertirte yo! ¿Acaso estás loca? Si no fuese por mi estarías muerta en el piso

Buena excusa, pero no caeré en tu trampa. – Nathaly había desenfundado su espada y la alzaba.

¿Bromeas? No pelearé contigo.

¿Tienes miedo?

No. No peleare contigo porque eres mujer.

¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso en mi vida? Muchas demasiadas. Déjame decirte que cuando pelees conmigo se te olvidara por completo que soy mujer- Tras esto ella sonrió-

Sabes que no porque vistas como un pirata significa que peleas como uno

Te sorprenderías, ¿sabes?

Estás muy confiada. Bueno si lo pones así no me queda otra.

Debería ser yo la que se negará- dijo ella resignada-

Si, si lo que tu digas. ¿Peleamos?.

Sin esperar respuesta desenfundado su espada. Se miraban fijamente, ella con su mirada confiada, y él le respondía con la misma mirada aunque en el fondo se encontraba perplejo. ¿Por qué esta chica se encontraba tan confiada?¿Qué se traía entre manos?¿ Y por qué vestía de aquella manera?.

Hizo su primer movimiento iba directo a su hombro, ella lo contraataco, el logró esquivarlo. Hicieron unos cuantos pares de movimientos similares, y quedaron con las espadas cruzadas, se miraban fijamente a los ojos:

Veo que tenías razón respecto a lo de que peleas como cualquiera.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no crees que me creo pirata?

No.

Nat logró separarse de él, tras pegar un empujón con su espada dejando al descubierto la P mayúscula, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el otro chico

Con que eres pirata

Interesante deducción.

Con razón peleas así.

Dijo esto mientras que esquivaba un golpe departe de Nat.

Sabes tu tampoco peleas mal, mueves muy bien la espada.

Gracias

Aún no terminó. ¿Sabes mover los pies?

A continuación se movió su pie derecho que pasó de estar atrás del izquierdo a quedar paralelamente a este, luego movió su pie izquierdo para quedar delante del derecho. Will la siguió he hizo lo mismo.

-Veo que si sabes.

El simplemente sonrió.

-¿Y que tal la agilidad?

Seguida a estas palabras ella saltó quedando mirando a la espalda de Will, ella iba a mover su espada para enterrarla en la espalda de éste. Sabía que era peligroso, pero le tincaba que el chico se movería. No se equivocó. Will ágilmente esquivó la espada, con su espada.

-Nada mal

Esta vez fue Will el que hizo el movimiento, consistía en que le arrebataría la espada a su contrincante con la punta de su espada. Pero nunca supo como, ya que todo fue muy rápido, Nat intercepto el golpe y aprovechando el ángulo de la espada, le pegó en el lugar y con la fuerza precisa para arrebatarle la espada de las manos. Nat había ganado el duelo de espadas. Con tal fuerza había sido el golpe final que Will había caído al piso, desde ahí veía a Nat. Ella se acercó a él, le sonrío triunfantemente y le ofreció la mano. El se puso de pie. Ella se dio vuelta y tomó la espada. La observó. Linda espada muy bien hecha.

¿Te gusta?

Si

Pues la hice yo. Soy el herrero.

¿El herrero? Con razón sabes usar la espada tan bien ( y con razón tiene ese cuerpo, pensó ella)

A si es. Practico con ellas todos los días

¿En serio? Búscate una novia.

El sonrió con ironía. Me llamo Will. Will Turner

Nathaly Sparrow

Con que Sparrow. O debería decir Capitán Sparrow.

En realidad me conocen como Capitána Saragoza

O.ó ¿Y ese nombre?

-No preguntes.

-¿Y que haces por aquí? ¿Donde quedó tu barco?

Ella bajo su mirada tan solo recordar aquel accidente le revolvía el estómago.

¿Dije algo mal?

No.

Silencio

Hey no eres la hermana de Joana? ¿La niña que se rumorea que ha llegado?

Si soy yo.

Vaya no sabía que un pirata estaba tan bien allegado.

No sabía que un herrero tendría la boca tan grande

¿Qué?

Nada

Silencio

Ya dime, ¿qué se siente ser un pirata?

Pues se siente...bien. Uno se siente libre. No sabes lo genial que es despertarse en medio del mar. Salir a cubierta y ver que lo único que te rodea es el mar. No sabes lo genial que es subirse en las velas y mirar abajo.

El entorno los ojos, por alguna razón eso no le llamaba la atención del todo.

-No sabes lo genial que es asomarse y ver que solo son el barco, tu tripulación, y tú persona. Es fantástico sentir el

viento. Agarrarse de las cuerdas y "volar". Simplemente es lo mejor.

-Si tanto te gusta, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Ella volteo su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos fijamente, luego quitó su mirada lentamente y sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Por qué sonríes?

Haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas Nathaly se paró y se sentó de frente a Will.

-Te voy a contar una historia. Mi historia.

-Escucho


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Mi historia de Pirata

Escucho

Una noche, después de un enfrentamiento contra otro barco, nos quedamos prácticamente sin municiones, si nos enfrentábamos a otro barco nos quedábamos sin nada por lo que decidimos pasar a la isla más cercana. No me mires así, mal que mal era un pirata, eso hacemos.

Si, pero eso no significa que robar tenga justificación

No lo llamaría robar si no tomar prestado sin permiso.

El la miró con cara de sí ya veo la diferencia.

Bien ya entendí, sigue.

Pues bajaron 6 de las personas del barco, entre ellos yo. Fuimos a la bodega y la estudiamos. Había alguien cuidándola. Por alguna razón esa persona se me hacía conocida por lo que me pedí al guardia. No mal pienses me refería al hecho de distraerlo. -Nat esbozó una sonrisa

y luego siguió

- Me acerqué, me escondí entre los arbustos y cuando estime conveniente salí.- ¡Hey...! pero no terminé la frase pues aquel sujeto me interrumpió:

¿Srta Nathaly?

¿Quién desea saberlo?- Aja mis sospechas eran correctas a ese yo lo conocía.

¿Qué? no me reconoces

¿Lo amenacé antes? ¿le robé un barco?

No, aunque veo que cambiaste el señorita por el de capitán

Ella sonrió

Deme una pista

Wilkes

¿Wilkes? ¿Sebastián Wilkes?

Asintió. Nathaly no podía creerlo el era Wilkes su niñero, él la había criado prácticamente. No lo veía desde hace 1 año, ya que la última vez que fue a Orión fue de pasada hablar con sus hermanos y sus padres pero no vio a nadie más.

¿Qué haces aquí?

No sabes nada, ¿cierto?

¿Debería?

El semblante de Wilkes cambió drásticamente, al parecer no tenía buenas noticias.

Su padre a muerto

¿QUÉ?

No podía ser que mi padre haya muerto. Hace 6 meses que no lo veía ni hablaba con él, no la había perdonado, la última vez no había terminado en un te quiero ni en un adiós, ¿qué había hecho?

-¿Cómo murió?

-Lo mataron. Hace dos semanas nos atacaron de noche, querían llevarse a su hermana chica, pero su padre la defendió. El capitán lo mató.

¿Quién fue?

No sé el nombre exacto, era algo como borsa, bursa, musa...

Ella si sabía el nombre, pero no podía ser, ¿cómo tan desgraciado?. Después de todo si era el maldito desgraciado que ella creía. Canalla, pensó. Ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su padre. Volvió a la realidad, subió la mirada que había bajado mientras que Wilkes le describía como había sido todo y miró fijo a los ojos de Wilkes. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial...

Morsa. Capitán Morsa

Si eso era, así le llamaron en el barco.

¿Estuviste en su barco?

¿Cómo cree que llegué aquí?

Maldito ahora entendía todo no era necesario que le explicarán nada más lo había entendido todo.

Suspiró

-Wilkes, ¿deseas volver?

-¿Volver?

-Eso significa ¿que irá a casa?

- Iré a Orión

-A su casa

-Dejó de ser mi casa en el momento en que salí, mi hermano me lo dejó muy claro...

-Bien bien, lo que tu digas.

-Sígueme

Nathaly lo llevo a la bodega, donde los piratas presentes se encontraron muy confundidos, tras ver a su capitán y al guardia juntos.

-¿Ese no es él guardia?

-si, viene con nosotros. Tomen las cosas y vamos.

A la hora de cenar, Capitán Saragoza presentó a su invitado, y dio anunció de su nuevo rumbo, ante lo cual los piratas se encontraron perplejos:

-Y por ser, ¿a qué se debe el cambio?

-Pues, ya que preguntas mi querido Torrintong. Mmmm ¿cómo empezar?.

Se quedó pensando, mientras se tocaba la barbilla simulando una gran barba, los piratas entre mitad impacientes mitad entretenidos, esperaron:

-Pues Morsa a cumplido su promesa

-¿ Y que ha hecho?

-Matar

.Si, pero ¿a quien mató?

Nathaly se puso seria y dijo:

-A mi padre...

-UUUUU

Fue la respuesta de los piratas.

Tras haber hecho el anunció, Nat se dio la vuelta y se fue a una especie de "escritorio", como ella le llamaba, era una pieza en donde, a veces, se reunía con otros capitanes, con sus mismos acompañantes de viajes, etc. Sebastian la siguió. Se sentó en una silla y le pregunto:

-¿Qué ha cumplido?

-Su promesa. Verás al ser yo...

-Que modesta

-NO interrumpas

-Oops.

-Bueno al tener mi reputación, te ganas muchos enemigos. Entre ellos mi querido Capitán (léase en inglés como: captain) Morsa. Bueno aparte que igual puede que no sea sólo eso, en fin. Hace una tiempo atrás me advirtió que "no me metiera" con él. Que si volvía a enfrentarme contra él me arrepentiría.

-¿Te arrepentiste? – preguntó Will, interrumpiendo la historia de pirata de Nathaly

-Obvio

-¿Qué hiciste luego?

-Calma que aún no termino de explicarte el plan de Morsa.

-Te escucho.

-Mi teoría es que después de haberme enfrentado al barco de Morsa, que en realidad no era su barco , sino que era un barco que navegaba bajo su bandera, con el cual me había enfrentado un tiempo ante, a pesar de su promesa, pues no era la primera. Tras enterarse del ataque y tras yo haber hecho algo lo suficientemente duro como para que el haya cumplido su promesa, haya planeado su venganza, pero para lograr su cometido tenía que hacer algo que de verdad me doliera. Tenía que darme en donde más me duele ¿Dónde mejor que en la familia?. El sabía las circunstancias en que me había ido de casa. Sabía mi relación con mis padres. Y sabía que hace un buen tiempo que no lo veía. ¡Canalla!. Bueno fue lo mató, capturó a Wilkes lo botó apropósito en aquella parte...

-¿como sabía él que ustedes tendrían esa pelea?-

-Will, no me interrumpas, y menos para hacerme esa pregunta que por cierto es obvia, esa batalla no fue casualidad. Actuaban bajo sus ordenes.

-UUU, o sea que Morsa no es cualquier pirata.

-Ni él ni yo.

-Bien inteligente lo que hizo, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Volvamos a la historia

Tras explicarle a Wilkes lo que te acabo de explicar a ti, le mostré donde iba a dormir y volví al escritorio...

------------------------Vuelta al Flash back ---------------------------

Al llegar al escritorio Nat simplemente se derrumbo en la silla, su padre había muerto, había muerto y ella ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía. Decirle que lo quería, que lo valoraba. Y el nunca pudo decirle lo más importante que la perdonara. Jamás después de su partida se habían sentado en una mesa a hablar como padre e hija, como lo que una vez fueron, como lo que eran, jamás le había preguntado el porque, porque se había enojado, porque odiaba tanto a los piratas, porque la odiaba tanto, ¡ni siquiera sabía si la odiaba! y lo peor fue que fue su culpa y tendría que quedarse con la duda de sí alguna vez la perdonaría, o con la duda de sí la odiaba tanto cómo ella creía que la odiaba, por el resto de su vida, y todo gracias a ella .

Abrió el cajón izquierdo de la mesa, en donde tenía apoyada sus piernas. Revolvió los papeles y sacó un sobre. En su interior habían 2 cartas: una para su padre y otra para su hermano, las había hecho el mismo día que había partido hacia su libertad, era una carta de despedida en ella les decía las razones por las cuales se iba, y lo que significaba ser pirata para ella, ya que pensaba que quizás así la entenderían, pero por alguna razón que ni ella sabe porque no se las dio, ni tampoco sabía porque las guardaba.

Abrió la que iba dirigida a su padre y la leyó:

_Papá:_

_Si lees esto es porque me encuentro lejos, en medio del mar rodeada por aquellas personas a las que tu llamas como: los malditos zánganos sin vida, roba-barcos: los piratas. _

_Siempre sospechaste lo que quería ser. Intentaste cambiar mi opinión, intentaste cambiar mi futuro, intentaste cambiarme a mi. No te culpo, pues se que si lo hiciste es porque no querías que me convierta en asesina, y que medio mundo me buscase para matarme, pero ¿a costa de que lo ibas hacer? Acosta de mi libertad, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Y respecto a lo de que medio mundo me buscase no te preocupes, son los gajes del oficio. _

_Si papá creo que ya sabes porque es ésta carta: me he ido para convertirme en un pirata._

_Se que quizás me odies, y decidas borrarme de tu vida, es decir que cuando te pregunten por mi, tú dirás que no existo. Es sólo que quiero que sepas que lo que tu piensas sobre ellos es diferente a lo que yo pienso. Para mi pirata significa libertad, y para ti significa... bueno cualquier cosa menos libertad (en verdad cualquier cosa menos cualquier cosa que podría ser sinónimo de bueno). Espero que me entiendas No intentaré cambiar tu opinión pues sé que no lo lograré, sólo espero que me entiendas, más que me entiendas, que me respetes. No se si busco tu apoyo, sólo sé que espero que me respetes y que no dejemos de ser lo que somos. Volveré, tenlo claro, pero no para quedarme. _

Espero algún día me perdones y nos podamos sentar a conversar como padre e hija, como lo que somos. 

_Te quiere_

_Nathaly Sparrow._

Suspiró, "_ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA ME PERDONES"_. Desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, luego de haber vuelto, había buscado su perdón. Sí lo había encontrado, jamás lo sabría.

Después de leer la carta, levantó su vista, y la fijo en un punto al fondo de la pared. Allí se quedo, viendo solo hacia aquel punto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Al parecer ya había hecho mucho.

Necesitaba aire. Salió. Se acerco a una vela, en donde había una especie de fuerte. No era un fuerte, era un lugar en donde los piratas se subían y veían si se acercaba un barco. Estaba construido de madera, tenía forma circular. Había una malla que llegaba hasta ahí, pero descubrió su propia forma de subirse. Soltó una cuerda que pasaba por una polea en su extremo, haciendo que el extremo de la cuerda que ella sujetaba se alzará, obviamente ella también logró alzarse. Una vez arriba se sentó, saco una especie de cantimplora, y bebió un trago. Una por mi mamá, y se tomó un trago. Otra por mis hermanas, dos tragos más. Una por Arturo. Y se tomó otra, pero está vez se tomó un tiempo. Arturo, potente nombre, le venía como "anillo al dedo" a su hermano, ya que a pesar de ser menor que ella, vaya que imponía su presencia. Muchas veces se había enfrentado a él, pero el miedo que tenía en ese momento a enfrentársele sólo se comparaba al del miedo sentido la noche en que lo vio después de no haberlo visto por 2 años. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tenía miedo a lo que podría decirle, tenía miedo a que le dijera la verdad, a que la culpara. Y como no tenerla, mal que mal ella misma se culpaba a si misma. Lastima que no se dio cuenta de eso hasta tiempo después, ya que, convencida de que la culpaba, era porque no tenía esperanza de que Arturo la perdona, mal que mal era muy importante que él la perdonara, debido a que siempre fue la viva imagen de su padre; seguía todos los ideales de su padre, pensaba igual que su padre, perseguían lo mismo (piratas), hacían todo igual. Lo cual la llevaba a sentir miedo .

Luego de pensar en su hermano, pensó en su padre. Su padre. Max Sparrow, gobernador de Orión, muy respetado por todos, incluso por los piratas, ya que, había logrado capturar y llevar a la ahorca a mucho de ellos. Era imposible pensar que uno de ellos lo hubiese matado. Ellos, nosotros (para su desgracia) siempre habían sido el desafió de su vida, causa por la cual había afectado tanto a su padre su decisión. Finalmente miró al cielo, hizo un gesto de salud y en voz alta dijo:

-Por mi papá. Por Max Sparrow.

Y se bebió todo lo que quedaba, luego se acostó y se quedó dormida allí arriba.

Está historia aún no termina. Quiero que quede claro que esta historia es una especie de flash back dentro de otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Fin de mi historia de pirata (I Parte)

Se despertó al amanecer. Tenía mucho sueño y le dolía la cabeza a si que se fue a su camarote. NO despertó hasta el atardecer, cuando Warrion, uno de sus acompañantes, entró bruscamente en su habitación diciendo que el barco del Capitán Nariz de garfio estaba a la vista. Le costó asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hizo se alegro bastante. Eso quedó claro después de ver la forma tan rápida en que se levantó y se dirigió a cubierta:

¿dónde está?

A estribor

Le arrancó de las manos un binocular a Warrion, y miro, efectivamente se acercaba.

- Caballeros, está noche tendremos acción

Todos los allí presentes levantaron sus manos alegremente, tomaron su armas y se dirigieron a estribor.

-Capitán

-¿Si?

-El barco de Capitán Zaragoza se encuentra a la vista.

Uno de sus tripulantes había entrado en su camarote despertándolo. Después de asimilarlo, salió disparado a cubierta

¿Dónde esta?

A babor

Caballeros, llego la hora de entrar en acción.

Todos los allí presentes levantaron sus manos alegremente, tomaron su armas y se dirigieron a babor.

Cada vez los barcos estaban más cerca. Cada vez se aproximaban más. Cuando estaban a escasos metros para encontrarse en posición Sparrow y Nariz de Garfio dijeron:

-Caballeros está tarde tendremos que demostrar quien somos y porque somos lo que somos. Entonces caballeros...

-AL ATAQUE! – Dijo Zaragoza

-AL ATAQUE- Dijo Nariz de Garfio

Ambos barcos se dispusieron a invadir al otro, ya que, ya se encontraban en posición. Tomaron las cuerdas y se abalanzaron para así llegar al barco contrario. Por los cañones tiraban...tenedores y ese tipo de cosas punzantes. Era una moda impuesta por un antiguo pirata, que había visto eso en un enfrentamiento de un barco contra el Perla Negra. Y bueno el luego capitán del Perla Negra (N/A: Jack Sparrow ) había usado por idea de uno de sus tripulantes.

-Cuidado con el barco- gritaba Zaragoza, como no encontraba a Nariz de Garfio se dedicaba a eso. En eso estaba cuando lo diviso, lo mismo paso con él. Ambos se dirigieron a la borda de su propio barco, dispuestos a saltar. Lo hicieron, el único error fue que Nariz de Garfio y ella saltaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que, ella quedo en el barco de él, y él en el barco de ella. Se miraron con odio y repitieron el proceso. Lamentablemente pasó lo mismo, solo que cada uno estaba en su barco.

-Quédate quieta, que voy para allá- N.G le dijo a Zaragoza

-Bueno.

Pero justo en ese momento, uno de los piratas que peleaba la empujo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Como estaba en la borda no tuvo otra opción que agarrarse de la cuerda más cercana y balancearse al barco de N.G.

Te dije que te quedarás quieta

¿Qué no ves que uno de tus piratas me a empujado, era o me agarraba de la cuerda o me caía al agua.

Qué torpe eres. Voy para allá no te muevas.

Fue entonces que Zaragoza se dio cuenta de que prefería pelear en su barco, siempre había tenido la idea de que le era más fácil vencer estando en su territorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó. Quedando por cuarta vez en barcos separados.

Hey no es un juego-dijo N.G

Disculpa es que me quedo gustando

Bien voy para haya.

Esta vez resulto.

Bien ya que estamos en el mismo barco. MI barco

resalto Zaragoza

No por mucho tiempo.

¡En guardia!

Ambos desenfundaron su espada. Se miraron fijamente, ambos esbozaban una sonrisa de triunfo. Caminaban con espada en mano dibujando pequeños círculos, era el baile del pirata. Hasta que uno al fin se decidió a romper el baile, N.G, dirigió su espada hacia su estómago, pero ella hábilmente lo esquivo. Ella hizo lo mismo pero dirigió su espada hacia sus rodillas, lo esquivo. Hicieron alguno que otro ataque y contra-ataque hasta quedar con las espadas cruzadas. Estaban exhaustos. Respiraban muy agitados, el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo. Ellos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Toblerona aprovecho éste descansó y lanzo su espada lo suficientemente bajo, como para dar un "golpe bajo".

Hey, que eso no se vale.

¿Y ESTO?

Lo hizo de nuevo

Tramposa

Pirata... :D

Pues yo también soy un pirata, y te puedo hacer esto.

Dirigió su espada hacia las partes intimas de ella. Esta adivino sus pensamiento por lo que se corrió hacia atrás y con una sonrisa dijo:

Si, tu también eres pirata, pero además eres un caballero.

mmmm, bien dicho. Pero te diré algo, nunca confíes en nadie.

Nathaly (Zaragoza) quedo algo extrañada tras este comentario, pero después le resto importancia. Siguieron con el combate. Pa, pa, pa (N/a: ¿COMO SE HACEN LOS SONIDOS DE ESPADAS?) se escuchaba, su duelo era de los más emocionante se lo jugaban todo en el duelo. Al menos eso aparentaban. Ese duelo definiría al fin quien ganaría la guerra. El mejor ganaría. Tras un rato de pelear volvieron a quedar con las espadas cruzadas, ambos respiraban agitadamente, Zaragoza lo único que quería era terminar. Tras haberse desplazado de un lado a otro del barco, habían llegado nuevamente al lugar en donde se encontraban las cuerdas a las que Zaragoza se había agarrado antes. Al verlas sonrió, había ganado aquel duelo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque pensaba como matarte más rápido.

Hizo que retrocediera hasta que N.G quedara pisando las cuerdas. Haría que se tropezará para poder amarrarlo. Se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto llamo la atención de N.G, se puso más atento que nunca, ella tenía algo en mente. Tras mirarlo a los ojos, subió su mirada y rápidamente agarro un extremo de la cuerda. Se lo tiro encima, haciendo que este se enredará por completo. Justo cuando Sparrow iba a dar el golpe final, él, adivinando sus pensamiento, rodó hacia un costado, ella volvió a repetir el gesto, por su parte él también logro esquivarlo rodando. Y en todo este juego él había logrado desenredarse y soltarse de las cuerdas.

-Casi

-Si, bastante astuto, pero ¿no tienes algo mejor?

Sonrió.

Él aprovecho este descuido departe de ella, agito su espada con intenciones de enterrar su espada en ella. Zaragoza tras recuperarse de la sorpresa paró el movimiento con su espada, giro hasta quedar tras un costado de la espalda de el, lo golpeo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que cayera al suelo. Éste rápido movimiento finalizó con Sparrow sosteniendo su espada a la altura del cuello de Nariz de Garfio. Había ganado. Ella había ganado, ella era la más fuerte.

¡Gané, Te gané Diego (Nariz de Garfio Diego Cortés)

y cómo tengo buenos modales te preguntaré ¿Cómo quieres morir?

Él por su parte la miraba asustado desde él suelo, se suponía que no tendría que ser así. Pero luego tras pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que eso también le servía. Además de que ella no lo mataría, ya que antes en vez de tirarlo al suelo, perfectamente pudo haberlo matado con el filo de la espada.

- ¿Cuáles son las opciones?-Decidió seguirle el juego, para ablandarla.

- MM, pues morir degollado por mi espada, morir desangrado con una bala en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, morir de hambre abandonado en una isla o morir ahogado.

Tentadoras, pero te propongo algo mejor

Te escucho

Pues no me mates, tenme como tu esclavo.

Y, ¿por qué habría yo de hacer eso?

Pues ¿por qué no crees que es más humillante para mi quedarme aquí sirviéndote, que me mates de un balazo? No crees que es mejor para ti que tu peor enemigo trabaje bajo tus servicios como un vil esclavo noche y día. Además que te recuerdo que yo también soy reconocido como él mejor, así que piensa el respeto que te tendrían los otros si supiesen que tú me venciste y que no sólo me venciste sino que más encima me humillas.

Ella lo pensó, la verdad es que le era bastante tentador. Pero ella sabía que allí había una trampa, sino ¿por qué se lo decía? Era obvio que no quería morir, pero algo le olía mal. Tras pensarlo un rato decidió darle en el gusto y de pasó ver que era lo que tenía en mente. No lo mataría.

-No sé que tienes en mente, pero, está bien acepto tu propuesta no te mataré te quedarás aquí en mi barco me darás todos los tesoros del tuyo y tu tripulación pasara hacer mía. Al que no le guste muere- dijo esto último viendo al resto de los tripulantes que al ver concluida la batalla pararon y fijaron su vista en la escena.

Tú obedecerás todo lo que yo te diga.- N.G tras aparentar que meditaba acepto las condiciones de Sparrow.

Es un trato.

Lo ayudo a pararse.

Esa noche tras haber dado por finalizada la batalla, saquear y quemar el barco, y de repartirse el botín, claro, celebraron con una gran fiesta. Todos estaban felices, y cuando digo todos es porque todos, incluso Nariz de Garfio, y era justo eso lo que le llamaba más la atención a nuestra capitana, bueno eso y la forma en que Wilkes y N.G se miraron, al parecer se conocían. Se fue a su estudio un rato a pensar

"_Debería estar destrozado le gané- pensaba Sparrow- Le di en donde más le duele: en su orgullo"._

¿Estás segura que le diste en donde más le duele?- Wilkes la había visto irse y la siguió, quería hablar con ella.

Te parece poco que lo haya vencido, y que más encima trabaje bajo mi bandera, bajo mis órdenes y en mi barco, el que si más no recuerdo, se lo robe a él.

Me refiero a que si estás segura que donde más le duele es el orgullo

Pues obvio, es un pirata. A todos le duele el orgullo.

La verdad es que no lo dudo

Entonces a donde quieres llegar?

Al hecho de que quizás sí le hubieses dañado el orgullo si fuera en otras condiciones

¿Y cuáles serían las otras?

Una de verdad

No sé porque, pero no entiendo

Piensa

¿Estás diciendo que perdió apropósito?

Asintió. Maldita sea ella sabía que algo tenía N.G en manos, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. ¿Lo estaba encubriendo?¿Se estaba engañando así misma? Eso significaría que... ¿Le gustaba? Por favor, no era secreto que su relación era algo más que de enemistad, incluso algo más que amistad, era... atracción, pero que le gustara de verdad...NAH.

-Fundamenta

-Por favor Nathaly tu misma dijiste que él mismo ofreció el trato. Trato en el que él es el más mal parado. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo aceptaste y no lo mataste?.

-Es que...

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, sabía porque había aceptado. Porque no lo quería matar, no lo podía matar, no podía deshacerse de él así... No quería deshacerse así de él.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, déjame sola mejor.

-Esta bien me voy.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir, girar la perilla para marcharse y quedar dándole la cara a la espalda de Nat dijo:

-Nat pon claro tus sentimientos. Eres un pirata y los piratas no tienen tiempo, ni deben pensar en nadie más que en cada uno. Quiero decir que cuando te pasa a importar otra persona, cuando te empiezas a hacer cargo por dos personas: tú y él, es una carga, te puede llevar a la desgracia. El destino de los piratas es morir solos.

Nat se dio vuelta bruscamente en el momento en que Wilkes dijo "el", pero era tarde, pronuncio las últimas palabras a tres pasos de cerrar la puerta, por lo que al decir "morir solos" ya casi cerraba la puerta por completo.

Sabía que Sebastian tenía razón, odiaba cuando la tenía, siempre desde niña la tenía y eso era lo que más odiaba de él. Sabía que su destino era terminar sola, sí era por eso iba por buen camino: no tenía papá ni mamá, a su hermana mayor no la veía hace como 2 años, su hermano, su único hermano la odiaba y su hermana menor lo más probable es que también la odiase, mal que mal no la había ido a ver como ella le prometió que lo haría, y no era la primera vez que le prometía algo y no lo cumplía. En conclusión estaba sola. Y moriría sola.

Decidió salir y seguir celebrando, aunque en realidad no tenía nada que celebrar, antes creía que lo tenía, pero luego se dio cuenta que era tonto celebrar el hecho de que su "mejor enemigo" se la estuviera cagando. Así que se dedico a tomar. Y Eso hizo él resto de la noche, que afortunadamente no fue el suficiente tiempo como para quedar totalmente borracha, solo algo mareada, un poco menos que borracha y un bastante más que sobria. Ya imaginaran como despertó el día siguiente.

Bueno y entre copa y copa había recordado que tenía que preguntarle a Wilkes si acaso conocía a Nariz de Garfio, y si era así, de donde. Se lo preguntaría al día siguiente o el día siguiente al día siguiente de ese día, ya que lo había tratado mal, y le daba vergüenza llegar así como así a preguntarle eso. En cuanto a N.G decidió que lo mejor seria evitarlo, aunque tenía que averiguar su plan , por lo que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía un dilema. A si que como ya dijimos antes se trago una copa de vino y luego otra y otra y quedo en el estado descrito anteriormente.

Por su parte Nariz de Garfio se paso toda la noche evitando a "aquel viejo" como había pensado. Ya que estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, y por la cara que puso cuando lo vio, parece que él también lo recordaba. Así que por lo sano y para no echar a perder el plan lo evito. Además de que estaba seguro que si su capitana estaba así era por algo que le dijo aquel viejo. Tendría que averiguar que era.

En cambio Sebastian Wilkes apenas salió del escritorio se fue a tomar aire a cubierta. Sabía que las cosas que le había dicho a Nathaly le harían efecto, sabía que ella las tomaría en cuenta. Puede que allá crecido y que no la viera hace mucho tiempo, pero ella seguía siendo la misma, más grande pero en el fondo era la misma niña que cuidaba cuando era chica, era la misma niña a la que le contaba las historias de pirata.

- Si tan solo supiera quien es en verdad su pirata favorito...

Él fue el que le infundo a ella y a sus hermanos la idea del piratismo, la parte linda del piratismo, la parte que no todos veían y que ella personalmente quería "sacar a flote". Lo hizo contándoles nada más ni nada menos que las historias de un pirata que e l había conocido muy bien. Incluso su padre Max Sparrow (papá de Nathaly) lo había conocido. (N/A: saquen conclusiones)

Nat era una especie de hermana-hija para él, y no iba a permitir que un idiota se la cagara. Aunque no sabía si a ese tipo lo había visto de antes o era pura neura de él, estaba casi seguro de que lo había visto en el barco de Morsa.

Al día siguiente Nariz de Garfio se levantó no muy temprano de hecho bastante tarde para un pirata. SE levantó se vistió y se fue a cubierta, ya que creía que Sparrow lo retaría y lo haría hacer el aseo. Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a cubierta y no ver a nadie, bueno casi nadie solo habían tres personas, una de ellas era de su ex-tripulación y las otras dos eran de Sparrow. Al llegar y pararse en el primer escalón de la cubierta, se le quedaron mirando, él los miro con desdén. Uno de ellos le tiro una esponja, el siguió la esponja con la mirada hasta que cayó cerca de uno de sus pies. Levantó la mirada y lo miro:

Ayudanos

¿Por qué?

Pues porque es lo que hacemos.

Yo no lo hago- dijo N.G desafiante

El otro tripulante le respondió la mirada, y se levantó hasta quedar a al misma altura que él:

-Escúchame "Nariz de Garfio", tú ya no eres capitán de ningún barco, ella te ganó, ahora eres igual a todos nosotros, eres uno más. Ahora perteneces a al tripulación del barco de "Resístance" al mando de Capitán Zaragoza y te gusté o no así es como hacemos las cosas acá...- Mientras decía esto le iba enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho. Nariz de garfio se quedo pensando en sus palabras, y cuando se recupero llego a la conclusión de que tenía razón, a si que, decidió irse por el humor.

-Cálmate hombre, que yo me refería a que porque lo vamos a estar haciendo ahora si aún es "temprano", bueno no temprano si no que ¿por qué no esperamos a que se despierten más personas?..

Tras pensarlo los demás tripulantes más otros 2 que se habían sumado decidieron que el tenía razón.

Después de esto Nariz de Garfio se fue a la punta del barco que estuviese más alejada del resto de los tripulante, asomo su cabeza y luego la levantó. Suspiro y dijo- Me salvé. A veces me sorprendo hasta mi mismo de mi astucia- SE quedo pensando en porque Nat aún no despertaba luego recordó su comportamiento la noche anterior y él mismo se respondió. Pero había algo que le perturbaba, más bien alguien: ese viejo Sebastian Wilkes como lo llamo Sparrow la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes, pero no sabía donde. Se quedó pensando un rato cuando de pronto lo recordó. Estaba en el barco él día en que estaban "afinando" los últimos detalles. Si que él seria un estorbo, tendría que evitarlo durante el resto de los días que quedaban para llegar a la isla, así quizás no lo recordaría y no embarraría el plan. Pero ¿en verdad quería que el plan funcionara? En verdad ¿quería deshacerse de ella? Por supuesto que quería deshacerse de ella y de su manera de ser pirata. Quería deshacerse de ella para así quedar el como el mejor pirata. Si, por supuesto que hay que deshacerse de ella. Siguió tratando de convencerse así mismo

Wilkes por su parte, se había levantó he ido a la borda, preocupado por lo tarde que era, pero al igual que N.G se dio cuenta de que aún no había mucho movimiento en el barco. Se acercó a las personas que estaban los saludo, y les dio ordenes para que empezar a trabajar, ya que no porque ese día se levanten más tarde significa que no debían cumplir con su deberes estos para desquitarse le dijeron que N.G estaba al otro lado del barco, y que él también debía trabajar, él obviamente fue a su encuentro, ya que desde ayer que quería hablar con él a solas. Cuando lo encontró le dijo:

Ve a trabajar

A eres tú- fue toda respuesta que tuvo de parte de N.G

Si, ¿a quien esperabas?

A nadie en especial, bueno quizás a alguien más importante...

¿Como tú? Por favor no eres nadie, eres un simple pirata que por un tiempo tuvo su fama, pero que ahora no es nadie ya que su peor enemigo lo esta humillando completamente haciendo que trabaje en su barco bajo sus órdenes, mientras que esté tiene que tragarse su orgullo. Sabes aún no entiendo porque no te mató, o mejor dicho porque no dejaste que te matara.

Él que hasta entonces no había apartado la vista de un punto que estaba en el horizonte (quería ver si se podía ver la curvatura de la tierra) fijo su mirada en los ojos claros de Wilkes o "del viejo" como lo llamaba él. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa le sonrió y dijo:

quizás porque hay cosas más importantes que él orgullo- se notaba que era una excusa. Por supuesto que Wilkes no se la creyó así que decidió ir al grano.

-Déjala tranquila, no se que es lo que planeas pero déjala.

¿Por qué? Porque no quieres que sufra, por favor anda a otra parte con tu sentimentalismo cursi. Además si Nathy, como le dices tú aún no aparece es porque ayer se tomó casi todo él barril de vino que había, y sospecho que es por algo que tu mismo le dijiste.

¿Estuviste espiando?

No

¿Se puede saber que quieres?

¿Yo que quiero, lo mismo que todos, quiero mi fortuna, quiero justicia, quiero lo que merezco, quiero reconocimiento, y un millón de otras cosas .

¿A costa de que?

A costa de lo que sea- dijo él desafiante.

-Pues te equivocaste de costa, de barco y de persona. Se que tramas algo y no descansaré hasta saber que es lo que planeas.

- Que miedo, que disfrutes tu búsqueda, al que por cierto se va a demorar bastante, ya que no planeo nada.

-Seguro. Estoy seguro de a verte visto en alguna parte puede que no lo recuerde bien ahora, pero se que te vi. Y estoy seguro de que no fue en una parte "bonita".

-No te recuerdo.

-No fue esa la cara que pusiste cuando me viste por primera vez.

-Es que tenías algo en la cara, además quien te manda a meterte a esos lugares "feos"

-No creo que allá sido por mi cuenta. Pero ten algo presente Nathaly Sparrow no es tonta, se fue de su casa cuando tenía 12 años a estado sin ver a sus padres durante 2 meses, a su hermana mayor no la ve hace como 2 años, su hermano no la quiere ver ni en pintura, ahora perdió a su padre y creo que su madre no debe estar muy bien, y ella sigue aquí viva como si nada, eso significa que es fuerte y que no porque a un pirata tonto como tu se le ocurra vengarse ella se va a dar por vencida, y si lo crees así estas muy equivocado. Además que creo que no es odio lo que sientes por ella exactamente...

"_Cómo se atrevía este viejo, por supuesto que sabía quien era Nathaly Sparrow, sabía lo fuerte, inteligente, bonita, buena guerrera, etc que era, pero nah eso no importaba, de hay a que ella le gustara pasaría tiempo, además era su enemigo número uno así que, ella no le gustaba, estaba prohibido"_

- Hey, escúchame bien...

Pero N.G no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que en ese momento se escucho:

enemigo a las 5.00 en punto, con intenciones de atacarnos.

Todos a sus puestos.

Tras darse la última mirada amenazante, calculadora y desafiante se separaron y se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Un poco más abajo, Nat despertaba, había escuchado un grito. En cuanto abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza, le vino un intenso dolor de cabeza, lo que provoco que recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y maldijo al idiota que había gritado. Se dio vueltas entre las sabanas, se preguntaba porque había tanto revuelo encima, y porque chucha no se callaban, fue entonces que escucho que sintió un cañón a lo lejos, luego sintió como el barco se sacudió por la ola provocada por la bola del cañón, que cayó al agua a centímetros del barco. Instantáneamente se olvido del dolor de cabeza, se levanto, se puso pantalones, tomo su espada, su arma y cuchillos, puso el arma en su "cinturón", los cuchillos en sus zapatos, y cuando envaino su espada ya estaba en el último peldaño que daba a cubierta, allí pudo ver a todos en sus puestos, arriba en el círculo, en los cañones, preparando las cuerdas para abordar, etc. Buscó a Wilkes, cuando lo vio se acerco a él.

¿Quiénes son?

Despertaste, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero...-Se vio interrumpido por Nariz de Garfio.

El barco es, "El Atlantic", no son piratas, vienen de una isla que queda muy lejos de aquí. No tengo idea que hacen por aquí.

Ya y como se llama esa isla- pregunto con paciencia Zaragoza

Que estas simpática hoy día, ¿ves lo que pasa por curarse?

Ella le dirigió la mirada más molesta, fría, capaz de matarlo que tenía.

Entendí el mensaje, ¿quieres matarme?

Maldito, ¡¡¡¡¿me puedes decir cuál es la isla!

Me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves tan linda

Ella se le quedo mirando, un destello paso por su mirada...

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la isla? - Interrumpió Wilkes

-El nombre es Lacuna

-Bien ¿qué sabes de ellos?

-Solo sé que tienen buenos barcos, que han construido uno de los barcos más veloces, y que es una isla muy rica.

-¿Ese es el barco más veloz, que existe?- pregunto Sparrow

-No, querida morena mía.

-Hey soy tu capitán...- Fue lo único que dijo Sparrow después de recuperar la compostura.

En ese momento veían como se acercaba otra bola, iba a caer justo en la borda si es que no se movían, por lo que Sparrow tras darse cuenta de esto tomó una cuerda que estaba botada en el piso, la tiro hacia arriba haciendo que se enganchara en una vela, tomo vuelo, giro, golpeo con sus dos piernas la vela, logrando caer, justo en la parte más alta del barco, la del timón. Apenas tocó el piso, se tiro al timón lo giro con todas sus fuerzas hacia la derecha, esquivando la bola, todos vieron este movimiento con admiración:

-Eso fue una locura- dijo Wilkes

-Si, pero funciono- dijo Sparrow una vez vuelto a su lugar- Además ¿que querías que hiciera? Iba a destrozar MI barco. Luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a los que estaban en los cañones:

-¡Carguen, listos fuego

Pa, la bola dio justo en medio del barco, luego vino otra de parte de ellos, destrozo una vela, pero era pequeña.

-No, ¡MI BARCO! Malditos, Lacunenses- grito Sparrow

¿A qué distancia estamos?

Como a 30 metros. Aún podemos seguir con los cañones

Bien, entonces FUEGO

Dio en el blanco

Estamos en el límite.

Bien cambien las bolas...

Justo en ese momento una bola cayó cerca, muy cerca.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué hago?

¿Que tal si empiezas a acertar los tiros?-dijo N.G con desdén e ironía.

Ja ja , si tu me puedas enseñar- la verdad es que N.G no era la mejor persona para decir eso su puntería era de las peores.

En cuanto Nathaly terminó de decir aquellas palabras un tenedor cayó cerca del pie de Warrion, y segundos después una bola cayó al agua formando una ola lo suficientemente grande como para mojar a los que estaban más cerca de la borda.

¡¡En vez de conversar tanto podrías ser tan amable de decirnos que hacer!- exclamó Warrion

ésta bien, pero no puedo pensar así. Sebastian ¿a cuántos metros estamos?

Te acabo de decir que ya se puedes cambiar – dijo Wilkes con paciencia.

Eso significa que los muy desgraciados han usado ambas cosas.

Que se yo, haz algo, ¡¡rápido que se acercan!- grito un pirata que estaba por allí escuchando

Pues esperemos a que se acerquen los atacaremos en su barco.

Todos obedecieron era algo descabellada esperar y no atacar, pero eso no agravo las cosas. Cuando los barcos se encontraban a diez metros, el Atlantic empezó a girar hasta quedar diagonal al de Sparrow. Cuando lo hizo espero a que estuvieran paralelos y dio la orden para abordar. Los tripulantes de los otros barcos los esperaban con armas y espadas. Al tocar suelo busco a alguien para pelear, pero no vio a nadie, a si que se puso a dar órdenes:

Algunos que se queden en cubierta, el resto baje y saque las cosas que sirvan y llévenselas al barco, ¡ya!

Algunos le hicieron caso y fueron a la parte de abajo, ella también. Al bajar la escalera, miro a todos lados, y vio una puerta abierta: algo le decía que fuera hacia allá, a si que fue. Camino a la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla y la giro, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un niño.

Aaaaaaaa

Aaaaaaaa, ¡No vuelvas a gritar!

Grito porque quiero

¿Así?

Sí, ustedes no me gustan, uno cómo tú mató a mi papá. Desde entonces que tenía que vivir con mi mamá en el campo.

¿Sí? Bueno lo siento, pero no todos son iguales. Pero dime algo ¿qué haces acá?

Bueno, hace un tiempo mi mamá se agarró un resfriado y murió, por lo que yo me quede en casa de una vecina tenía de todo, pero yo le caía mal a ella, no me pescaba. Un día estaba en los campos de cultivo cuando viene el dueño del barco y un montón de pelmazos y me agarran y me traen al barco, desde entonces que estoy aquí haciendo los trabajos.

Cuando el niño termino de decir eso se escucharon unos pasos seguidos de el sonido que hace algo al romperse, por lo que Sparrow recordó donde estaban, que estaban haciendo y lo que debería hacer.

¿Cómo te llamas joven niño?

Tras mirarla rara por lo de "joven niño" respondió:

Max

Igual que mi padre . Bien Max, ¿ Te gustaría salir de aquí e ir conmigo?

Mmmm tu dices, algo así como ser pirata, vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida amén?

Exacto, ¿Aceptas?

Pues, porque no

Bien en ese caso, quédate aquí, vuelvo altiro, si alguien viene diles que yo te deje aquí, Capitán Sparrow, ¿ok?

El niño asintió y Nathaly salió corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaban todos: el sótano, cual fue su sorpresa que a llegar encontró muchas cosas de contrabando:

¿Qué rayos es esto?

Pues son un montón de artículos prohibidos y penados por la ley – dijo uno de los tripulantes.

Ella se le quedo mirando, como diciendo " dime algo que no sepa"

Pues ya sabemos que estaban haciendo aquí, caballeros, si tienen esto lo más probable es que también tenga otras cosas que nos interesen..

¿Papas, manzanas, lápices? – se vio interrumpida por otro pirata

NO tonto oro, plata y todo ese tipo de cosas- dijo un compañero.

Exacto, ahora búsquenlo y llévenlo al barco, y bueno... pueden quedarse con algo...

Luego se dio vuelta con intenciones de subir las escaleras hasta el niño, cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de su muñeca haciéndola girar.

¿Quién rayos..?

Lo siento, quería saber donde estabas- Dijo N.G

Pues ahora estoy aquí y ahora iré allá-

¬¬, Aaaa ya veo, y la soltó

Con su permiso- Y subió las escaleras pasaba las escaleras, tenía sed. Cuando faltaba poco escucho unos ruidos de espada, al principio pensó que venían de cubierta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que habían venido de la habitación del niño. Asustada corrió a su encuentro. Cuando llego se encontró con la pieza desordenada y al niño al medio.

¿Qué pasó?

El niño miraba a un punto fijo detrás de Nathaly asustado, una vela iluminaba la habitación por lo que no se podía ver del todo bien.

¿Qué pasa?

Atrás tuyo...

Fue muy rápido apenas Nathaly se dio vuelta, vio que un tipo se dirigía a ella con una espada que apuntaba directo a su estómago, por alguna razón no hizo nada, no sacó su espada se quedo paralizada. Veía la punta de la espada acercarse a su estómago, cada vez más cerca. Cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo, éste no llego. Sintió un golpe de espadas, por lo que, abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo vio una silueta, pero no la podía distinguir pues el sol le daba en los ojos. Pestañeo y se quedo observando la silueta para distinguirla, pero no fue necesario, ya que la persona en cuestión se dio vuelta y le sonrío a Sparrow.

¿Me extrañaste?

A continuación N.G se dio vuelta y con un rápido movimiento derroto al otro atravesándolo con su espada.

Mientras que N.G peleaba ella se había parado y había ido donde el niño.

¿Estás bien?

Si, gracias.

Luego Nathaly se dio cuenta de que N.G la miraba interrogante a lo que ella le respondió con la misma mirada. N.G adivinando la pregunta de Sparrow dijo:

Te seguí, después de que te encontrara en la escalera te seguí. También sentí el ruido de espadas.

Era mi duelo

No, casi te mata.

Ella se le quedo mirando con rencor. No dijo anda pues sabía que era verdad.

¿Quién es el niño?

El es... – se vio interrumpida Nathaly-

Max O'Ryan

¿O'Ryan, no me dijiste tu apellido. De casualidad, ¿eres pariente de Ernesto O'Ryan?

Si, es mi tío

Ja, viejo tigre

Hey aún estoy aquí, dime ¿qué piensas hacer con el niño? – Pregunto N.G-

Pues me lo llevaré conmigo.

Es un niño. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿7, 8? 9 cómo máximo.

De hecho tengo 10 – dijo Max algo ofendido- y para su información se manejar espada y hacer trabajos pesados, miré si hasta tengo más fuerza que usted- A continuación

Max camino hasta quedar enfrente de N.G (media como 1.80 y era bien fornido, por lo que, no era nada liviano) lo enrollo con sus brazos, lo alzo y lo puso encima de un armario cercano. N.G había quedado impactado con la situación y Nathaly miraba divertida la escena.

Jaja, chupate esa Diego.

Jaja, ya entendí. Te quedas, ahora bájame.

El niño triunfante lo bajo.

Bien Max. Ahora vamos a cubierta.

Nathaly, Max y Nariz de Garfio subieron hacia cubierta, al llegar se encontraron con que los tripulantes del Atlantic estaban amarrados a un palo todos juntos, mientras que los tripulantes de Nathaly suban de un barco a otro subiendo sus ganancias. Max observaba todo entre encantado, tímido y algo asustado.

Sebastian el es Max O'Ryan y a partir de hoy es parte de nuestra tripulación.

Pero si tiene como 8 años.

Tengo 10...

No sigas Wilkes que tiene fuerza – dijo N.G –

¿Cuánta?

Mucha

A ya veo, entonces se queda.

Pero que comprensible son ustedes me encantan –dijo Nathaly fascinada por tan rápida comprensión por parte de Wilkes- ¿A si que estos son todos?

Ajá

Perfecto, Max acércate un poco. Eso es. Te voy a dar al oportunidad de vengarte. Dime quienes de estas personas merecen salvarse y quienes merecen morir...

UUUUUUUUUU – se escucho un coro de fondo-

Max se les quedo mirando y dijo:

Ella. Rebeca ven conmigo.

Un pirata miro a Sparrow esperando órdenes, a lo que Nathaly asintió y una niña de unos 15 años salió.

-¿Puede venir con nosotros? Es mi prima

Por su puesto. Ahora dime ¿alguien más?

Si, esa señora de allí la Señora Figg ¿Habría una manera de dejarla en Port Royal?

Por supuesto, nosotros nos dirigimos a Orión.

A continuación la Sra Figg fue soltada. Un pirata que estaba ahí pregunto:

y que hacemos con el resto

Nathaly mio a Max y el dijo:

Hagan lo que quieren - pronuncio estas palabras con tanto odio que dejaba claro el cariño nulo que tenía por ellos.

Ya escucharon

Los piratas no se hicieron de rogar agarraron a todos los amararon, los desnudaron y los dejaron ahí. Luego llamaron al barco más cercano que por esas cosas de la vida era el "Weding son" barco de la Reina de Portugal. ¿Qué significaba esto? Que si no los encontraban otros piratas que en el caso de que su lo hicieran los matarían podría llegar el barco y pasarían la mayor vergüenza de sus vidas e irían a prisión por vender cosas de contrabando.

En el barco todos estaban felices, se respiraba un aire de fiesta. Max, Rebeca y la Sra Figg estaban sentados en la mesa larga al lado de Nathaly, esperando ser presentados.

Nat ¿nos piensas presentar delante de todos?

Si Rebeca lo haré, pero no dirán nada, ya sabes por nuestra edad.

Déjame eso a mí

A continuación Nathlaly se paro, espero a que todos estuvieran en silencio, se aclaro la garganta y dedico las siguientes palabras a sus, tripulantes:

Queridos tripulantes, piratas, seguidores, compañeros, amigos gran botín el que nos hemos llevado hoy con eso tendremos riquezas por harto tiempo

¡Salud por eso!

Salud – tras esto todos tomaron su copa y la bebieron. Luego Nathly volvió a tomar la palabra:

Quiero decirles y presentarles a Max O' Ryan y a Rebeca Jonson. Si, si se, son muy chicos y bla bla bla, pero ¿qué importa? Les recuerdo que ustedes también tuvieron esa edad y soñaban con estar donde están ahora, sin embargo, no se atrevían por COBARDES, pero ellos no, a pesar de su edad, a pesar del miedo se guiaron por sus sueños y ahora están aquí. Esto es mucho más admirable que otra cosa. Además son niños y pueden ver cosas que los adultos no ven, nos pueden entregar cosas que ninguno de aquí puede ver sólo por tener la edad que tienes. A si que estoy segura de que todos le darán la bienvenida y no se dejarán llevar por su edad.

Salud – dijo el mismo pirata de antes –

Todos alzaron sus copas al tiempo que decían salud. Minutos después llego la comida y todos festejaron, comieron bailaron y hicieron otras cosas de pirata.

Por favor dejen reviews! O manden un mail.

En uno o dos capítulos más tendremos el fin de la historia y veremos a la Nathaly de después del incidente. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Feliz Año Nuevo

Carolina.


End file.
